


Flesh Like Silk

by sunaddicted



Series: The way you said "I love you" [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shaving, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Is this the moment you offer me a penny for my thoughts?""If you want to sell your thoughts so cheaply, sure: I still have a mortgage to pay and two cats to feed, anything I can spare is good"
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: The way you said "I love you" [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Flesh Like Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 59 from the Anonymous Prompt Exchange (2017): Bond goes undercover as a pro swimmer for a mission, and Q helps him shave his legs to prepare.
> 
> with a shuddering gasp

_Flesh Like Silk_

"You know, you don't need to help me - this isn't exactly the first time I have shaved my legs and it wasn't even for mission-related motives" James pointed out in a hum even as he let the other man draw his leg close in the water, gently tugging it towards his chest, leading his heel to rest on his shoulder; it was an intimate position that to James came exceptionally easy, especially when his partner was involved: Q's limbs had been intertwined with his in far more compromising arrangements, there wasn't much shame left to feel between them when it came to their naked bodies - only the warmth that derived from the freedom of being so bare with another soul flourished in the empty spaces between their bodies, where their flesh didn't rub up together in a delicious thrill.

Q didn't answer, long-fingered hands rubbing a vaguely spicy smelling bar of soap - patchouli, maybe? He wasn't sure, his nose hadn't been particularly good at picking up and differentiating scents that it didn't encounter in its daily life - between his palms to lather up some foam so that he could spread it along James' leg, knowing that the suds would ease the way for the blade. His fingers gently dug into James' calves, massaging them up to his knee; they had decided that the hair on the other's thighs was sparse and blond enough to not warrant being shaved - it wasn't like James would have any locker room buddies to closely inspect his legs and judge whether he had done a good job of shaving them or not: the target's wife had enough money to throw at a, supposedly, professional swimmer to teach private classes so that she could make green with envy the girlfriends she would be inviting to tag along.

Q was more than sure that the women would have a hard time to focus on any details when James would be standing in front of them only wearing speedos, dripping water like some kind of model in a photoshoot that was weirdly sensual to just be promoting swimming gear. He knew the feeling from first hand experience: sometimes, his brain seemed to decide to just stop working whenever James was half or completely naked in his vicinity; it had used to be annoying at the beginning, but Q had made peace with the fact that James Bond simply was... exceptionally distracting.

At least he got to revel in all that beauty whenever he wanted, knowing that he was free to openly admire the other man - he was encouraged to do so, actually: James was the kind of vain peacock who more than appreciated his handsomeness being complimented, flushing with pride in the knowledge that his looks were thoroughly enjoyed by those he was showing off for, even when it came to targets.

Q could only imagine being that confident; he didn't hate the way he looked, even if he had gone through a phase in his teenagehood when he had wished to be less wiry and more broadly built, but he still couldn't even contemplate the idea of being scrutinized so closely by someone who wasn't his lover - and even in that case it was the kind of confidence that Q had to slowly work at, building it a brick after another before he could be remotely comfortable about sharing a bath or even brush his teeth by a partner's side. Some people made it easier, others made it harder - sometimes intentionally but most of the times it was unintentional, a mere matter of their characters clashing in a way that made it more complicated for Q to relax. 

With James, it hadn't been easy at all.

Not because the other man had pushed his boundaries or had tried to burrow into his privacy when Q had requested him not to, but merely because he was extremely aware of the fact that James had seen a lot of bodies; that he had been intimate with a lot of people; that he was far more experienced than Q would ever be - the disparity had seemed so big to him at the beginning.

Impossible to overcome.

But James had been patient and the man's caring and attentive nature had paid off: Q had slowly started realising that he could let some of his defences down, that he could allow James in without fear of regretting it. Nowadays, while still not being as at ease with nudity as James was, being naked anywhere near the man didn't feel awkward or anxiety inducing.

"Not that I don't appreciate the impromptu massage but I feel like you're getting distracted"

Q huffed at the teasing tone of the other's voice, grabbing the disposable razor he had thoughtfully laid out on the edge of the bathtub before they could forget about it because of their eagerness to get into the hot, soapy water "You're absolutely insufferable" Q thumbed the plastic cover off of the blade, letting it fall with a soft plink to the bottom of the tub - James could retrieve it later while he washed off his hair.

"Not so much that you can't stand being around me" he pointed out, muscles locking as the razor smoothly glided through the suds and against his skin, the sensation almost as sensual as if Q's very hand had been caressing him. The methodical and precise way the other worked only contributed to make James feel even more stirred, the sensation grappling erotically in his belly with the instinctive tension that anything sharp pressed up against his flesh awakened in him - that fight or flight instinct that years out in the field had cemented into his character.

His eyes tracked Q's movements with a feline, razor-edged focus that had nothing to do with a lack of trust and that was all about fascination: his partner wielded the razor effortlessly - not surprising, really, considering how he preferred being clean shaven - and it made James wonder what else he would handle with so much grace. He was more than aware that, in theory, Q personally tested every prototype that was going to be taken out of his branch, even if it wasn't exactly in his job description, but actually seeing the man spinning a knife between his fingers would have been something else.

Not for the first time, James wished he could rope Q in a training session.

It had been a failing endeavor for now, for some reason his partner was extremely reluctant about showing what he knew on a training mat - it couldn't be only his aversion to pointless physical exercise, James was sure that there was more to the constant refusals. It irked him to no end that, despite his more than extensive training in reading people, he couldn't figure out what exactly was stopping Q. 

Was the other man afraid to get mocked? To be physically hurt? That he would see him differently for whatever reason? - James didn't know and his mind kept struggling to find other more reasonable questions to eviscerate Q's behaviour, but he really hoped that none ot those three motives were the ones plaguing the other man.

"You know, it's always worrisome when you suddenly fall silent" at the clearly inquiring hum his observation received as an answer, Q tilted his head to the side, inspecting his work with both his eyes and his hands, gliding both against smooth skin in search of any rough patches "Usually, you're planning something when you're quiet" he offered as an explanation, squeezing James calf to let him know he could switch legs "Or you're brooding, getting all up in your own head" Q conceded before the other man could point out that he wasn't always plotting something mischievous or dangerous whenever he fell quiet. 

"Is this the moment you offer me a penny for my thoughts?"

"If you want to sell your thoughts so cheaply, sure: I still have a mortgage to pay and two cats to feed, anything I can spare is good"

"If only you'd let me hel-"

Q shushed him before he could finish the sentence "My mortgage, my cats" there was no need to dig deeper than that; the conversation about James helping him out to pay the mortgage in particular was one they had eviscerated more than once, peacefully and non, and Q wasn't exactly all that eager to get into that discussion again: it wasn't like he would ever change his mind on the matter.

"What about what's mine is yours?"

"That's married couples, darling" he teased "Besides, what's in my fridge it's already yours and you contribute to the grocery shopping"

James sighed and gave up, deciding to focus on the proximity of their bodies and how nice the physical contact felt; he always hated fighting with Q but he especially loathed it whenever it happened just before a mission: it always left a bitter taste in his mouth to leave London without having settled things with his lover and even if Q always was perfectly professional and didn't let their skirmishes come into play at work, there still was an inevitable frostiness there, hidden amidst the static noises of the comms, that made uneasiness climb up his spine.

No, it was far better to talk about something else - or stay quiet "I was just enjoying your touch"

"Hmm?"

"My thoughts - you wanted to know them"

"Oh. Yes"

Q wanted to point out that James hadn't offered him any thoughts but then he reminded himself that not everyone was like him, brain constantly churning out a messy stream of consciousness that made his head feel far too full sometimes - his lover always was so good when it came to helping him turn down the noise, it was like James alone had a blueprint of his mind and knew all the little off switches and the tricks to triggering them that not even Q was aware of. 

It was sort of unfair.

"You're the quiet one now" James flicked water towards the younger man - not high enough to splash him in the face, that never felt pleasant "Do you prefer me with my legs shaved?" He asked, genuinely curious about the answer.

"The smoothness is different but I can't say whether I prefer it or not" Q flicked James back as he shook the disposable razor in the water, getting rid of the majority of hair and soap before he kept shaving "Do you?"

"It feels good and it's better to deal with injuries when there isn't any body hair in the way but I can't be bothered to do it often"

"It definitely is time consuming"

"Did you know 004 had his lasered into nonexistence?"

"I did not"

"Now you do"

"Thank you for the life-changing piece of knowledge"

"You're very welcome"

Q rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips: he lived for those lighthearted conversations, full of cheekiness and lilting jokes; he knew he was one of the few people James could be so open and cheeky with, more than one honeypot mission spent in the man's ear had showed him just how different James was in bed when it came to someone he actually cared for. Q would have been lying if he said that it hadn't been a huge relief to see the truth of James' persona when he had to lure someone into bed for the job; despite the fact that he knew his partner didn't exactly go looking for trysts while out in the field when he had more things to be focused on, like staying alive, a part of him had still been in turmoil - filled with doubts and anxieties that had needed cold and hard proof in order to he dissipated.

He almost felt bad for it.

Almost.

Q was just human afterall: he was allowed flaws and weaknesses as long as he didn't let them come in the way of the job. 

And when James tugged him closer, he followed seamlessly.

"You're so very distracted today" James murmured against the other's skin as his lips found his temple and his arms closed around Q's waist, drawing him against his chest.

A shiver propagated beneath his flesh at the feeling of their naked bodies rubbing together, the contact almost too light to be pleasurable but enough to make Q's skin prune in a parade of goosebumps that only a firmer caress would chase away "Feeling ignored?"

"A little" James' chuckled, mouth finding its way beneath the other's damp curls and to his ear "Perhaps there is something I can do to make you focus?" He murmured, one of his hands dropping low along his spine, palm pressing down hard enough that he could feel the knobbly peaks of his vertebrae on his journey to Q's arse. The hitch in his breath when he cupped a cheek and squeezed made a shark-like grin blossom on his mouth, satisfaction from gaining even such a small reaction from his lover coursing through his veins as warm as adrenaline - not that Q ever was particularly restrained with his reactions but James still cherished every single one of them like the gifts they were "Yeah?"

Q nodded at the vague question, not needing his partner to elaborate further to understand what he was asking for "Yeah" he hated how low his voice sounded whenever James stirred him: it was embarrassing how something as simple as the feeling of his rough calluses against his bare skin was enough to make the bloodflow revert to between his legs, leaving his brain dry and stuttering - utterly incapable to function at the mere promise that James was going to touch him even more, that those experts fingers of his were going to wrap around his cock "Please" that afternoon, teasing definitely wasn't on the cards: Q already felt so terrifyingly close to the edge, as taut as a tendon ready to snap - maybe he had been far too stressed at work and hadn't realised just how much he needed the release.

"Of course, darling: your wish is my command"

"Only when you want it to be" Q immediately retorted even as he angled his face for a kiss, his lips moving on James' as he spoke "If my wish was your command, my equipment would come back home a lot more often"

"Don't I come back every single time?"

"You do" Q conceded, fingers curling into the grooves between James' muscles - needing the anchoring as he closed the last of the space between their mouths and he finally kissed the other man; James tasted of the coffee he had sipped on while they had gone together of his mission specs, leaning back against the kitchen counter and looking deliciously relaxed and rumpled in his yoga pants and the sweater slightly faded by one wash too many. Such a beautiful image, how Q had managed to actually focus on work he didn't know - maybe it was due to all the practice at ignoring how attractive the man could be he had gotten in at work that made such a feat possible: afterall, he couldn't afford getting distracted by how hot James' looked in a suit tailored to almost the point of splitting at the seams when the man's life was on the line. 

He deepened the kiss, the brushing of their lips far from enough to satiate the sudden hunger that James had aroused in him - or maybe it had just been simmering at the back of his mind where Q hadn't been able to consciously reach for it until he had felt the other's hands on his body.

Either way, he needed more.

And James always was more than happy to provide more: he drew Q even closer until the younger man was sitting on his thighs, their half-erections rubbing against one another while Q locked his ankles at the small of his back in a shuddering gasp, heels digging into the hard plane of muscles there "I love you"

"I love you too" James murmured, working one hand between their bellies so that he could gather their cocks in his fist, testing how rough it felt with only the soapy water to sleek the way "Okay?"

It wasn't perfect but it would do for now, they could take their time later when they settled down on the bed to sleep - he was burning too hot at the moment, his need too great for him to try and keep it at bay for long enough for them to climb out of the tub and get some lube "It's fine" nobody ever died for a slightly rough handjob, it certainly wasn't the first time nor would it be the last that he stroked himself dry while in the bathtub "Just get on with it"

"Bossy"

"You're stating the obvious"

"Still bossy" James grinned, rewarding Q's annoyed huff with a swipe of his thumb over the head of his cock - it wasn't as sensitive as his own but it was an efficient way to get Q out of his head, sassiness progressively bleeding out of his voice as he was pushed back closer and closer to pleasure: to that seemingly inarrivable peak.

" _James_ "

James shushed the other man with a kiss and the tightening of his fist, a small groan of pleasure pouring into Q's mouth as his foreskin caught into the other's, the slightly uncomfortable drag only making his belly tighten even more with the pleasure that was growing quickly in his insides - almost too fast for his taste: he liked sex being slow and deep, drawn so taut that it made his skin feel like it was stretched way too thin on his flesh, bones threatening to tear it open if he didn't get the release every single cell of his body would be screaming for. Maybe it was because out in the field sex was always quick, a pale imitation of what real passion looked like for him - a perfunctory exercise that aimed at gathering information and survival.

He stroked, pushing past the initial discomfort to chase after the heat that he knew was waiting just past the threshold. James groaned again, hips twitching in an attempt at establishing a firmer rhythm, something they could truly get lost into. When Q's hips responded with a small thrust of their own, James couldn't help reciprocating and before his mind could even entertain the thought of setting up a proper counterpoint to the other's movements, they already were moving together; their bodies didn't need them to do much thinking in order to find themselves working at the same pace, united by an ease built through innumerable moments of intimacy.

It was the kind of ease that Q had never thought he would ever achieve with another human being, as scared as he always was of baring himself and opening up - he didn't know how James did it so often; he rationally knew that what the other man gave to the honeypots just were bits and pieces from the surface but still, Q would have never been able to do it.

It only made him admire James even more. 

Q grasped at the short hair at the base of the other's skull, nails gently scratching the scalp as he tried to wrap himself even closer to his partner, almost trying to dissolve himself into him so that any physical boundaries between them would be too blurred to recognise where one began and the other ended - it was such a cliched concept that his brain tutted at him for it, even as his cock throbbed with rushing blood and he felt his sack draw tight between his legs.

He already was so close.

"Shh.. me too, darling. Me too"

He must have voiced his disappointment with his body's eagerness to reach orgasm, if James was soothing him - Q really hated how frazzled his mind felt in the moments just before he reached his peak, while at the same time he agonised for that perfect, almost static-y silence that would fill his head as soon as he was over the threshold of pleasure, body completely boneless with exhaustion and awash with feel-good chemicals.

"Faster, darling"

Q dropped his forehead on James' shoulder, nodding against it as he tried to coordinate enough to move his hips faster so that he could thrust quicker in the tight circle of James' fist, the initial roughness completely forgotten now that their precum was there to slick the way. James always was so wet - it was something Q had taken advantage of quite often, coating his fingers with his lover's slick to touch himself while James watched him, glacial blue eyes following every stroke of his hand as if studying him, taking in every single detail of the way he liked to pleasure himself so that he could replicate it. 

He didn't know how he had bagged for himself such a faithful and caring lover but what he * _did_ * know, it was that Q was never letting go of him: terrorists, d  
Death, God themself... they would have to fight him tooth and nail for James Bond.

"Oh, fuck"

"Please"

"A little more"

"-can't. I can't"

"For me"

Their words were broken up by moans and the splashing of their bodies in the steadily cooling water - the lowering temperature distantly registered at the back of James' brain, reminding him that he couldn't draw this out for too long unless he wanted to come out of his afterglow literally freezing.

Besides, Q was shaking in his arms, clearly at his limit - James loved taking his time but he loved even more making sure that his partner felt good: pushing Q so far that pleasure would turn into discomfort just wasn't worth it, it would only leave his lover feeling drained and frustrated rather than pleasantly exhausted "Let go, darling. I've got you" James panted, pushing his hips harder and faster "Come on"

Q really didn't need to be told twice: he squeezed his eyes shut and just focused on the mess that the adrenaline and the arousal had made of his insides - if he hadn't know it was impossible, he would have believed that his intestines had found a way to melt into one another until they were a shapeless, liquid blob in his belly, pulsating as the same rhythm as his cock.

He came with a shudder and a moan, holding onto James for dear life while he kept rubbing them - chasing his own orgasm while working Q through the aftershocks of his, the pleasure seamlessly flowing between them. By the time his partner came as well, Q's hazy mind barely registered it: he wa wiped out, his only desire was to curl up against the other's chest and doze off for a quarter an hour or so.

"The water is cold"

Q sighed against James' throat, cheek pressed against the pulse point there: his heartbeat was still accelerated, betraying the excitement that was still rushing through his veins even as his body was seemingly abandoned against the tub - drained "Just turn the warm water tap on"

"Bossy"

"Stop saying that as if you don't like it" the retort lacked vehemence, he was too tired to bicker properly "I know you do"

Of course James did, but where would be the fun in admitting that? He just leaned over and opened the tap, sighing in relief as the water started warming up again.


End file.
